poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream gets the Staff of Sacanas/Tempest agrees to bring the orb
This is how Starscream gets the Staff of Sacanas and Tempest agrees to bring the orb goes in The Tempest Rises Again. looks at Sideswipe smiles looks around watches as enslaved ponies work endlessly ponies spin a wheel Storm Creature whips them two next him laugh Twilight Sparkle: Jestro, don't do this. Don't give Starscream— Jetstro: Your magic? Did you four think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. voice is heard Starscream: Ooh, fascinating! turns to him enters the throne room with the Staff of Sacanas Starscream: What can you really do? to Jestro Jestro: Your bidding, of course, Your Oh-So Amazingly Truthfulness. bows Storm Creatures do the same while some still stand Starscream: Bidding's good. I like bidding! Twilight Um, what are you supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: Duh, the Princess of Friendship obviously. looks puzzled and starts laughing Starscream: laughs Oh. That's nice. Jestro Why is she still here? Jestro: She and the Autobots put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. smirks She won't be a problem. Starscream: Yeah. throat So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cool!!!'' I don't like cool! I never did like cool! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Jetstro, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts sticks the Staff of Sacanas into the floor and the floor starts glowing Starscream: Huh? gasps glows and Celestia's magic comes out of her horn as it is drained and Cadance's magic moves towards it as it drains their magic magic escapes her horn as the staff drains it Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! Princess Celestia: struggling We're useless without our magic. staff continues to drain their magic as Starscream laughs Starscream: laughs Check out the light show! laughing How spectacular! watches Nindroids ooh and aah Starscream: Wow! Wow! staff continues to work its power magic flows into it staff is finally full Alicorns look down Starscream: Let's get this party started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. raises the staff and the sun mimics the action Starscream: This is amazing. I have the power over the sun and moon. What else does it do? Jestro: That is for you to find out. walks off. Starscream then notices Tempest in the distance Starscream: Oh, that no-horned unicorn will stop at nothing till I am defeated. turns to some Storm Creatures Starscream: See to it that Bumblebee's transformation into stone begins. nod and approach Bumblebee Bumblebee: I know. Unless Tempest brings you the relic, my transformation will not end. Storm Creature grabs on obsidian orb and hurls it at Bumblebee. When it hits the floor, Bee's feet start turning to stone arrives Starscream: Ah, Tempest Shadow. Or should I say Fizzlepop Berrytwist? Tempest Shadow: Yes, to both. Starscream: Bring the relic to me or your precious savior meets his doom. looks at Bumblebee nods Tempest Shadow: I will bring you the relic that you seek. Starscream: Good. You have until the transformation is complete. looks down and leaves smirks notices Tempest Sideswipe: Tempest? Hey, what's going on? Where you going? then uses the staff's power on Twilight Princess Cadance: Twilight! flies down after her Starscream: Why do you care so much? Princess Cadance: She's my sister-in-law! catches Twilight Starscream: Ah, you just love taking care of those around you. princesses glare Starscream: What? Princess Luna: If Megatron were here, he'd pound you to scrap. Starscream: So? Princess Luna: Think about how many lives you're putting in harm's way. Starscream: With this staff, Equestria won't need princesses. Besides, Megatron got what he deserved. To be alone. Princess Celestia: Megatron was alone, until now. looks shocked